Little Jet Smith Black
by Chocolate Frog Addiction
Summary: PART THREE: Jet is Maeve's and Sirius' love child that no one knows about. She's a loner just like her mother. When she meets the twins, her's and the future of others is about to change. And Maeve; she's trying her hardest to beat Death's personal game
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everyone out there reading this story um… This is the only author's note I'll put in this story. You guys probably aren't reading this but I still have to tell you guys. I promise to make this story a better written one. My previous one sucked- even though it's my favourite one. This story is really AU and starts in Harry and Jet's Fifth year. Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha! Come on Mr. Filch, come and get me." Jet Smith was being chased by the caretaker Argus Filch.

"Come back you wretched girl, come back. You turn my cat back to its normal colour." Jet ran faster. She laughed out loud.

"Oh NO Mr. Filch! She's showing her festive colours. Plus she doesn't seem to care. Quite frankly I don't know why YOU care. Why get your knickers in a twist? Or is it boxers Mr. Filch. You could be a briefs man. Yeah you look like one." Argus Filch lunged at her once again, but Jet dodged.

"You insolent little rat! I will have you this time. I will take you to the Headmaster and you and that wretched Peeves will be expelled once and for all!" Jet laughed.

"Well technically, Sir, if you are expelled it is once and for all." She looked serious and Filch looked at her closely.

"Detention 9 o'clock Saturday! Don't be late!" Jet looked at him.

"Yeah I'll bring a couple of dungbombs and more jinxes up my sleeve for your darling cat." Argus Filch screamed and started chasing Jet around. Jet ran amongst the throng of students.

"Coming through, coming through!" Most of the girls sighed at her boyish and un-girly ways.

"Watch where you're going Smith!" Said one of the girls. Jet did a double take. She walked backwards and came face to face with the person who spoke.

"Sorry, Parkinson," she frowned down at her, "But you see my eyes hide the ugly people, mostly for my benefit. Sorry my Sight must've deleted you." Most of the students laughed but Parkinson held her nose up high and walked on.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Filch was pushing his way through the students.

"Uh oh, that's my cue. Bye guys." No one waved back. No one acknowledged her, no one even knew her name.

"You insolent girl, come back here!" Filch was still pushing his way through. Jet continued laughing and running. She reached the portrait and said the password between pants.

-

-

Jet yelled the password and scrambled through the portrait hole. She came in the warm common room and sat down on a comfy armchair. She looked at the fire and recalled her day's events.

She woke up in the morning and went to classes as usual. No on spoke to her, as usual. Even the nicest girl in her dormitory, Hermione Granger, didn't talk to her. Not that Jet was allowed to talk to her or any of the girls in Gryffindor. Her mum made her promise not to make friends with any of the girls or else 'the future would change' and no one wanted that to happen. Apparently Jet was going to find out about everything in due time. When classes finished she got bored and wasn't in the mood for eating. She set out to find Mrs Norris and change her colours, again. This time she changed her fur to orange and black as it was the a month before Halloween. Mr Filch came after her again. He always was and kept giving her detentions. He tried getting her expelled but Professor McGonagall wouldn't allow that. Her favourite pupil was Jet Smith. Jet knew that professor McGonagall liked the way that Jet teased Mr Filch and his cat. After all he was the teachers' worst nightmare. He was always complaining about students and their behaviour.

Here she was now, alone, sitting in the common room. She wasn't arsed to do her homework but she had to do it or else Snape would get pissed at her, again. She couldn't concentrate on her homework. She looked around the common room and saw the warmth everyone was radiating. Everyone had friends. The most famous group was Potter's group. They were always getting up to no good. Unbeknown to them, Jet had been in all of their adventures. Her mother had told her from a young age, when she went to school with him, to protect Harry Potter. So far he didn't need any help. Last year going into the maze wasn't possible. She could have saved Cedric. She cried for nights because she thought she could have been there to prevent his death. Maeve, her mother, had told her not to worry. It wasn't her fault.

Jet was a loner. She had no friends and no one talked to her. She didn't mind thought, or so everyone thought. She always was happy and hyper and pranking people she didn't like. Her number one target was Filch. She also liked, on occasion, pranking Crabbe and Goyle. They were the stupidest year fives anyone knew. Despite all of this fun she had she didn't have a close friend. Someone she could share secrets with. No one went near her because she got so many detentions they were afraid they would get detentions as well. The guys never noticed her because she never talked to them and always kept silent. Someone came in the common room and interrupted her thoughts.

"That was awesome! Did you see his tongue when we gave him one of our ton tongue toffees? Like that whale of a cousin Harry's got." Fred Weasley was waving his arms about in excitement. Jet could always tell them apart. Fred Weasley was louder and had a deeper sort of voice while George, was hyper, but he had a soothing voice and he also had a posture that made him seem a bit shy. No one could tell them apart because these tiny details only Jet saw. She shook her head at them and sighed. Everyone thought that the Weasleys were the 'prank masters' but really Jet had achieved more than them. Zonko even had a contract with her. She made them sweets that made their customers shake until they collapsed. She had made so many things that she had to keep a 'recipe' book. She had memorised most of it but she kept it mostly for the benefit of her kids. If she had any because if everyone continued to ignore her like that and no guy noticed her then she would have a tough time having children.

"Yeah it was! Draco Malfoy's tongue just went wooop." They laughed again. Jet sighed. They were so immature. They always thought they were better than others. They had passed her so many times and they never even said a 'hi'. They had even served detention together sometimes. She went back to doing her homework and the night passed uneventfully.

-

-

"Mr Potter I will not tolerate this. You will sit down and speak no more of this nonsense."

"But professor…" Harry started.

"No buts, Potter. I am here to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts not mythology." Professor Umbridge spat at him.

"Actually professor may I intervene." Everyone stared at Jet. She stood up and looked tiny in the big classroom. "Mythology is about things that don't exist. Lord Voldemort does exist so technically he cannot be mythology." Everyone stared at her.

"He has not returned Ms Smith. Potter is speaking nonsense." Jet started going red. If you knew her well that mean that she was getting angry.

"I believe him." She said quietly. Professor Umbridge looked at her.

"What?" She asked her.

"I said, I believe Potter. Always have, always will."

"Detention Ms Smith." Jet wasn't going to have this. She turned to face the whole class.

"Don't believe Lord Voldemort is back. When your parents get murdered in their beds at night and the ministry gives you bullshit as a cover up story and you swallow it all up well then you guys are a bunch of idiots. Or maybe when your best friend dies will you then believe that Voldemort is back. But then it's too late. And then you die, should have believed Potter shouldn't I, you guys will be thinking. But oops it's too late cause you're dead." Harry looked at her in admiration. From next to him Ron could be heard saying,

"Bloody hell, who is she?" Professor Umbridge pointed her finger at Jet.

"Ms Smith. Detention next week for a month. Monday, seven o'clock in my office, do not be late." She went to sit down but Jet was not finished.

"Why can't you believe he's back Professor. Someone died! As Potter said, did Cedric just die… just like that?" She screamed at her.

"Ms Smith!" Umbridge roared. "You will not speak about things you are too young to understand about."

"I doubt Ms that because I'm too young that I can't understand. Potter has done things you haven't even heard of. All of you at the ministry just think it's a story to give him fame. Do you think he likes fame? Tell me do you?" Jet said staring intently at Professor Umbridge.

"Ms Smith if you do not stop talking this instant I will…" Jet gave a dry laugh.

"Save it, I'm leaving." She pointed her wand at her bag and it levitated behind her.

"Step outside that door…." She was warned. Jet stepped over the line that divided the corridor and the class and looked back.

"Oops." She said and laughed. She walked up to her dormitory where she could think in peace.

She sat on her bed worrying. She had never done anything so rational before. She shouldn't have done that but yet Umbridge was being a right pain in the arse. She knew her mum would understand. She always flew off in rages like that. She put her hands behind her head and laid down on her bed. Her thoughts went to her father, Sirius Black. After 11 years of not having an idea of who her father was, her mother finally told her. He was the murderer that broke out from Azkaban. Now he was acting like a father to Harry Potter.

"Stupid Potter. Gets everything he ever wanted." Jet grumbled. She didn't have anything against Harry it's just everyone went on about how unlucky he was living without his parents and having to have Voldemort after him. Despite all of that he had a great group of friends and Ron Weasley invited him over to his house every summer. What did Jet have; a mother who suffered from mild depressions now and then, a father who was a no show all her life, no friends, and powers that could get her killed. She always thought of going to find her father but her mother had told her many times that the future should be changed only for the best. Well wasn't finding her father changing the future for the best. Jet couldn't help but wonder what kind of work her mum did. She sometimes poured over books reading and re-reading. She never read the title but she knew that they were important in her life.

That night Jet stayed up in the common room reading one of her favourite books her mother had bought for her on a trip to Australia; 'On the Jellicoe Road'. She had read it so much that the spine was creased. She didn't hear the Weasley twins come in talking about their latest product.

"How are we going to make them do whatever we want?"

"I don't know we need to make that spell that connects mind from the touch of the hand to the consumer."

"We've searched everywhere and so far we've only gotten the relationship that connects the sweet to the touch."

Jet strained her eyes to hear. She laughed. She could do that spell easily. She wanted to make such a sweet to give to the Ministry so that they didn't have to use the Imperius curse. Zonko, though, did not want such a sweet in case it fell into the wrong hands.

"Fred, find the spell!" George whined. Jet smiled.

"I can't George, you know that. I need to read so a couple more books I got from the library."

"We don't have time."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go onto our next product." Fred laughed at his twin.

"All in good time my friend." Jet looked at them and couldn't resist.

"I know the spell." The twins looked around to see the person who spoke.

"Who are you?" Fred asked. George smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm George, this is Fred. Hi, who are you?" He then turned to his brother. "You have to be polite you git." Jet grinned.

"Pass me the sweet." Fred looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name's Jet Smith and I'm in the fifth year." George looked at her closely.

"Say, you look oddly familiar."

"You probably see me every day in the corridors but have never said a 'hi'." George looked at his shoes guiltily.

"Hang on, hang on. You're that girl who spends half her detentions with us." George looked up.

"Guilty." Jet grinned.

"Jeesh, how many detentions do you get?" Fred asked.

"Quite a bit. Filch gives me many detentions." Fred and George sat on the armchair and looked at her.

"What?" She said smiling at them a bit scared.

"Tell us more." George said. And Jet told them everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those are a lot of pranks." George sighed after Jet told them everything she had done to Filch and to the school.

"Yeah well that's me. I've had about a hundred detentions each year."

"Wicked" George and Fred said. Jet laughed.

"So your name is Jet" George verified. Jet nodded.

"You look oddly familiar." Jet started to worry. They knew Sirius and if they made the connection then she would be in deep trouble.

"Um… Yeah, people say I look like my mum a lot. You might know her. Maeve Smith?" Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah." George said.

"You look like a feminine version of someone we know." Fred argued. Jet thought inwardly 'what thick people. Can't they make the connection?'

"I don't know who I look like. So what did you guys want help with?" Fred produced some white sweets.

"Well we want to make people to turn into some kind of animal when they eat these sweets. The thing is it's really hard to make it have a nice taste and an ordinary look." Fred started.

"You see we don't want people to get suspicious when they see these sweets." Jet smiled.

"It's not that hard." She took the sweets, "_Shilmaa Kazou Alla boujaria soo la morree ou na ti kaanna_" Fred and George looked at each other. The sweets glowed green. Their colour had changed from white to orange. "Hey I didn't do too terribly. Who wants to try?" Fred looked at her.

"What did you do to them?" He asked. Jet grinned.

"I made them taste like oranges and when someone eats them they turn into elephants for a couple of minutes."

"Elephants?" Fred and George echoed.

"Yeah, elephants. It was the first animal that popped into my head." Jet explained.

"I'll try." Fred said raising his hand. Jet passed him a sweet and Fred popped it into his mouth.

"Tastes go…" Fred didn't have time to finish his sentence. He turned into an elephant and broke the couch. Jet giggled while George broke into laughter.

"Bloody hell." Fred said when he had gotten back all of his human limbs back. George whooped.

"Jet you did it!" Fred yelled and he went over to hug her. Jet laughed and hugged him back. "Oh you're so short I have to bend over so much that my back hurts but I'm so happy!" Fred said straightening up. Jet punched him in a friendly manner on the shoulder.

"More sweets, more sweets." George chanted pulling out handfuls and handfuls of white sweets out of his pocket.

"Wow. I'm gonna be exhausted by the end of this." Jet said eyeing the sweets warily.

"We're strong lads, we can carry you upstairs."

"Get cracking, we've got high hopes for you my dear." George grinned at her to show that he was joking.

"What if I say no?" Jet said lying back on the couch, her eyes twinkling with the laughter she kept in. Fred's eyes widened.

"We use force." George stated.

"Hm…" Jet got up and walked towards the staircase. Fred got up and George followed him.

"What are you going to do?" Jet said as she stopped and looked at the boys.

"Get her." George yelled. Jet screamed and ran.

"George, take that way." Fred said and ran.

"Rightio" George said and ran in the direction Fred commanded him to. Jet ran and jumped over chairs and couches. The boys were Quidditch athletes and didn't pant. Jet had her petite figure on her side and she ran faster than the stockier boys.

"You guys can't get me." Jet laughed and ran out the portrait. The boys ran after her and chased her all the way until they met Filch.

"Running! In the corridors!" He screeched. Jet was trapped between two twins running after her and Filch standing in the way. She couldn't run past him because the corridor was narrow. She looked back and calculated the distance between her and the boys. She walked back a bit and took speed. She threw herself in the air and did a somersault in the air and landed behind Filch.

"Come back you insolent girl." Jet looked back and saw Filch running after her. Her eyes widened and ran as fast as she could. She had to outrun three boys that were taller and heavier than her. '_Shit_' she kept thinking. She took a couple of staircases and ran down a couple of corridors.

"You think you lost us?" Fred said appearing in front of her. Jet turned and banged into another body.

"Going anywhere?" George said smiling down at her. Jet gave a nervous laugh.

"Where is she? That girl, that criminal, she should be expelled." Filch said appearing at the beginning of the corridor.

"RUN!" The twins yelled and they each grabbed one of Jet's hands. They dragged her after them.

"We're going too slowly! He's gaining on us." George grabbed Jet and pushed her into a small hole in the wall. He went in a squeezed in front of her. She looked up at him. He held a finger to his lips, a universal sign to indicate silence. Jet was starting to go red. She was lucky George couldn't see. She had never stood so close to a boy and now here she was standing body upon body in some small hole in the wall. They heard footsteps coming closer. Filch ran past them, his head thrashing about wildly trying to find them. Jet giggled and George had to cup his hand over her mouth. When they were sure he was gone, they squeezed out the hole.

"That was close" George said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jet seemed distant.

"So, you coming to help us?" George asked grinning at her.

"Anyway I can get out of that?" Jet said, grinning back. They ran back up the to the common room to continue their work.

That night they were still working on the sweets and Jet was getting really tired. She was using her own magic but the boys didn't know.

"You know it's weird we never saw you before." Fred said suddenly. Jet looked up at him.

"Most people don't know I exist."

"How come?" George asked.

"It's 'cause I'm so boyish and they boys don't notice me cause I never talk to them or flirt."

"But you never talk to anyone!" Fred stated.

"I like my solitude."

"So you don't want to be our friend?" George said making puppy eyes at her. Jet and Fred laughed.

"You guys already have your own friends." She set down the last sweet. "Finished!"

"Sweet!" Fred grinned. "No pun intended."

"Fred and I are each others friends. We have Lee as well but he doesn't hang out with us much."

"Yeah but… I'm a year younger than you."

"And you're the coolest girl we know." George exclaimed.

"Except for Hermione and Ginny, they know how to hex Ron." Fred and George laughed. Jet felt a pang of something she didn't recognise. She wanted to be their friend, after all her mother never forbade a friendship between the twins. She wanted to share her secrets with them and wanted to befriend them but she had to be cautious.

"Ok so we're finished. What do we do now?" Jet asked. Fred and George shared the same grin. It was a malicious grin and Jet knew they were planning something exhilarating. They got up and she followed them.

"Hey George, Fred." Ron waved as they passed him, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey. Meet Jet." Fred pushed her in front of him.

"Hey, you're the girl in my dormitory." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her. She gave them a 'what' look.

"Yeah, hi." Jet moved closer to Fred.

"Aren't you the one that stood up for Harry today?" Ron asked.

"Yup" Jet blushed.

"Thanks." Harry said, speaking for the first time. Jet grinned at him.

"Ah that's ok. Everyone knows what a toad she is. Everyone laughed.

"So we're going." Fred said and grabbed Jet by her arm. When they reached the portrait they heard Ron say,

"Bloody hell. She's so short. I wonder what she's doing hanging around with Fred and George. She looks like the 'expelliarmus' curse would finish her off." Jet stopped and turned. Fred and George looked at her. She ran to Ron and punched him square on the nose.

"Now you have matching noses with Eloise Midgen. That wasn't nice what you said last year." Ron howled with pain, Hermione took out her wand to help him and Harry, Fred and George roared with laughter.

"You cow!" Ron yelled.

"Thank you. That's a compliment considering you look like that." Hermione looked at her and flashed a grin. She went back to healing Ron. He was muttering curses at her.

"Come on, let's go" And Jet exited the portrait with the twins.

Once they were out the portrait the twins complimented Jet on her punching skills.

"But now we get to business." George said, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked, yawning.

"No time for yawning because we, my friend, are going down in History." Fred yelled. George punched him hard on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Fred said turning to his brother and rubbing his shoulder.

"You twit, we're not meant to be out."

"We have to be up by ten and now it's nine thirty."

"You twit, again, Jet was meant to go upstairs half an hour ago." He slapped Fred on the back of his head.

"That hurt. Anyway, Jet won't get caught," He turned to Jet. "Will you?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" She said.

"Do you really want us to answer that? Fred said grinning. Jet slapped him on the arm.

"What is this conspiracy against me?" Fred whined.

"We love you, you know we do." Jet said grinning. She hadn't felt this happy since, since forever. She had great moments with her mum but now she was happy. She had a great mum and great friends; if they stayed friends with her. After all it was only the first day.

"What are we doing? You never told me!" Jet asked again after five minutes of silent walking.

"We are going down in history." Fred repeated.

"Yes, but how are we going to do it?" She asked rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well we want to get back at the Slytherins." George started.

"And so we're going to prank them." Fred finished off.

"With what?" Jet asked.

"You are our secret and lethal weapon our very, ultra-smart friend." George said pointing at her. Jet laughed. She hadn't laughed this many times before.

"So what are we going to do?" Jet asked again for the thousandth time.

"We are going to paint the Slytherin common room red and gold. We are also going to make their showers pour out hot pink water."

"And what do we achieve with it?" Jet asked.

"Well…" George looked at Fred.

"What do we actually achieve from it?" George asked interrupting Fred.

"Well the Slytherins will have a Gryffindor common room and no shower at all." Fred said defending his prank.

"How about we crank it up a notch?" Jet said.

"Her evil grin is forming!" George said pointing at Jet.

"Come on, tell us what you have!" Fred said thumping her on her back.

"Ouch" She merely said.

"What do you propose we do?" George asked.

"How about we keep their room as it is but make it into a jungle. Their showers can become aquariums, their common room a jungle and their dormitories a pet shop." Jet grinned at them. The boys looked at her as if she stood in a new light.

"I'm loving you more and more." George said hugging her.

"Air, I need air!" Her voice was coming out raspy from the lack of air.

"Alright, alright. I don't want to kill our partner in crime."

The next morning Jet woke up and she was yawning. She hadn't slept much the night before because she was up all night waiting for the Slytherins to go to bed and prank them.

"Morning Jet." Hermione said and went out the door.

"Morning." Jet said feebly at the closed door. She got up and showered. She ran down the stairs and jumped the last four steps as she did every morning.

"Morning our prank mastermind" George casually draped a hand over Jet's shoulders.

"Hey you guys." She smiled at them.

"So let's go down…" Fred started.

"…and meet our destiny." George finished with a smile.

"Or detention" Jet grinned.

"Don't be so pessimistic." George said grinning back.

"Optimistic my dear. I love getting detentions." Fred shook his head and looked at Jet.

"You _like _getting detentions?"

"Mhm." Jet said not saying a word.

"Why? You twisted child." George looked down at her.

"Because it gives me something to do." She said sighing.

"Well now that you got us, you'll have something to do." Fred said making puppy eyes at her.

"Yeah, we can plan more awesome prank like last night."

"Mhm." Was all Jet said.

"What's wrong with you? You've said 'mhm' twice in a row."

"Mhm" Jet looked up and grinned at them. "Nothing. It's weird going down to lunch with someone." Fred and George looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Look Jet it makes us uncomfortable you…" Jet ran away from but before she did she pinched him on the cheek.

"One thing to know about me is I'm always hyper in the morning." She yelled over her shoulder. Fred and George looked at each other and then ran after Jet. They could hear her laughing and saying her apologies as she bumped into a student.

"Sorry." She was saying over and over again. Then the worst they expected came.

"YOU!" Screamed Argus Filch.

"Uh oh." Jet stopped and looked backwards. "What did I do now Mr Filch?" She turned to face him and gave him a sweet smile.

"This." Filch held a newborn rabbit in his palm.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Jet grabbed the rabbit and stroked it.

"The rabbits you conjured up are multiplying! This has gone too far. First you tuned their common room into an amusement park- whatever that is. And now, now you turn it into animal planet." Jet looked up from her rabbit.

"Well you see Mr Filch, how do you know it was me?" Filch sputtered trying to find his words. "Think about it and then give me detention. Show me proof first." Jet patted him on the shoulder and walked past him clutching her new rabbit to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"That was awesome!" Fred laughed when Jet told them yet another prank she had committed two years ago.

"Yes well…I am, after all, born of prank and beauty." She joked. George looked at her carefully. He shook his head.

"Pranks…I see. Beauty… you're going to have to try harder if you want people to believe that." Jet punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, pig."

"Hey, at least this pig can get dates." George winked at a passing girl. The girl giggled and immediately started whispering with her friends.

"Yeah right, Cindy? George, even you can do better."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." George feigned mock horror.

"She's a bimbo, not smart, and hates my guts."

"I wonder why." Fred looked at her and smirked. "You are, after all, hanging out with the hottest guys in Hogwarts." Jet looked at them for a while.

"Nah, sorry, I don't hang out with Harry." The hall was filled with George and Fred's laughter. Jet inwardly smiled. She wrote to her mother about her new friendship, but she had not yet received a reply. Jet had been their friend for three weeks. December was approaching. She had been debating with herself whether to tell Fred and George her secret. They already knew about her powers- and used it to their advantage all the time. They genuinely liked her and even invited her to the Burrow to spend Christmas Day. Jet's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a woman with purple hair ran past her. George yelled after her,

"It's called sorry woman!" He nursed his shoulder where the woman had pushed past him. She ignored him. Jet looked horrified as she realized it was her mum. Her mum continued to dye her hair purple, even after she turned 25. Jet excused herself.

"Sorry guys, I…um…I have a meeting with Dumbledore. He needs to know about all my detentions, you know." George nodded. Fred just said,

"Meet us back at the dormitories. We need mud swamps and you're going to help us!" Jet waved at them and ran to Dumbledore's office. She waved her hand and the gargoyle opened. She heard shouting from behind the door, her mum was yelling at her headmaster.

"He can't die, I have to do something!" Jet heard before her mother stopped. The door swung open to reveal Maeve with her hand up and Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Jet?"

"Mum?" Maeve walked to her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Maeve looked at Dumbledore and then at Jet.

"Personal business honey."

"About dad?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles to see Jet clearly. "I know about him." She told him. They were interrupted again when the door swung open. Harry ran in pulling a man behind him.

"Professor, professor!" Dumbledore sighed. Harry had brought his Godfather with him. He knew Maeve's and Sirius' relationship was always rocky and he didn't know what it would be today, civil or anger.

"Professor, Sirius has…" Harry noticed Jet and Maeve. "Oops." Maeve pushed Jet in front of a chair and sat behind her. Sirius noticed Jet and someone hiding behind her.

"Hey… little girl. Why don't you have a sherbert lemon and go do your homework. You have to pass first year to finish school." He smiled at her and offered her the bowl. Jet smiled maliciously. Dumbledore looked with fear at what she would next- after all he was a constant victim of her hexes.

"Thank you sir." Jet took the whole bowl- Dumbledore sighed. He stopped offering her sherbert lemons because she always took the whole bowl and his stock always deteriorated when she came.

"Now, run along dear." Sirius smiled. Jet smiled back at him. She hid the resentment she felt for him. She waved her hand and soon Sirius was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Ow!! Bitch!" He held his nose with both hands and was shouting in pain. Harry looked shocked. He knew Jet was up to something.

"First, I am not a first year, I'm a fifth former. Second you deserve that nose, you pig! And third… ah save it, you're not even worth it." Jet looked down at him. Sirius looked up at her and was instantly met with his own eyes.

"There's only girl who did that to me and she's…" Maeve decided to come out of her hiding place.

"Here." She finished for him. Sirius' eyes shot wide open.

"M…M…"

"Her name is Maeve, stupid." Jet said. Sirius got up, he revealed his nose which was in the shape of a pig's nose.

"Who are you?" He looked at her.

"Her and her neighbour's daughter." Sirius missed the sarcasm. Harry didn't. He saw the striking resemblance of father-daughter. He looked back at Dumbledore for an explanation. Dumbledore just stayed silent and looked at the event taking place in front of him.

"You disappeared." Sirius accused Maeve. "You weren't there when Lily and James died. You weren't there when I was taken away, when Peter was guilty, when…. You left us, you left me!" Jet gave a dry laugh.

"Right, yeah she did. Auntie Lily and Uncle James, died. When they did, mum was depressed for years! She moved me all the way to Privet Drive to take care of Harry Potter. Then I came to Hogwarts, with Harry Potter and I wasn't allowed to make friends because the fucking future would be ruined and she would be known. Then when you came back in my third year you were a father to Harry Potter and you didn't even bother to come looking for my mother. You are the worthless piece of crap, not my mum, so don't you DARE say that my mum wasn't there. She was there the whole way whether you knew it or not." Maeve put a hand on her daughter. Sirius looked shocked and Harry looked hurt. Jet spat out his name like it was venom.

"What have I done to you?" He asked mildly. Maeve looked at him sweetly and shook her head. Jet turned to him.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing." Harry still didn't believe her. She turned to Sirius. "Because of you I wasn't allowed to have friends, in case they found out that you were my father. But you know what I say, Dad, I tell them my father is dead. Because that's what he is, dead." Sirius' eyes were as wide as they could be.

"She's my…she's my…"

"Your daughter." Maeve spoke for the first time. Her voice was cracked. Sirius' eyes watered. He had missed hearing her voice so much. In Azkaban, he always thought of her, that's what kept him alive, his love for her. His love for her balanced out his hate for Peter. And now he had a daughter, the spitting image of him but with her mother's temper.

"I'm leaving now, but not before I do this." Jet waved her hand and left the room. When the smoke cleared away everyone saw a pig in Sirius' place. Harry gasped, Dumbledore chuckled and Maeve sighed. The pig grunted and ran around the room a couple of times before going Maeve.

"I guess I'll change you back." Maeve opened her mind to communicate with her daughter. When they were both close to each other, they could communicate telepathically.

'Jet! Come back and apologise!"

'No! I don't care what you say mum! I have friends now, but you never even said anything. It's bad enough that I had no father, but because of that piece of utter crap, I didn't have a mother either. You were always shut in your study studying these books and you were always sad, even when you laughed. You raised me with morals and manners but you never had fun with me. I'm going to tell me new friends everything.'

'Jet we can talk about this…'

'No, I'm done with this subject. My friends are the Weasley twins.' Jet put up a barrier to prevent her mother from communicating with her. She ran to the dormitory and flung herself on the armchair opposite from Fred and George. She grinned at them.

"Want to know more about me?" She asked exuberantly. Fred and George looked at each other and then at her.

"Sure?" Fred was hesitant.

"Good. Take one of my hands." Jet checked the room. "No one here? Good, we're going on a trip." Before the boys could say anything they were whisked away. They landed in a room.

The room was small and clustered. There was a double bed in the corner and a desk near it. There were three bookshelves full of books and statues. On the walls there were fairies and flowers painted with the most intricate details. Near her bed there was a wolf with mountains in the background.

"I'm presuming that this is your room?" Fred said after her had taken in the beautiful wall paintings. Jet nodded. George sat on her bed.

"So what are we doing here?" Jet swayed a bit as she went to her desk.

"Hang on, doing that requires a lot of my power." She opened her desk and drank a potion. "Much better." She had gotten her colour back. "You know about my powers. My mum is Maeve Morrison. From that window over there you can see Harry's house. Number 7. And this, this is my dad." Jet handed over a crumpled picture of a young Sirius. Fred and George looked at the picture in horror.

"Sirius is your dad??" George asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Yes. My mum was pregnant with me at the age of 21. She was Lily's best friend. Sirius' young love and girlfriend. I couldn't tell you guys cause she's studying some weird thing and she keeps telling me that if I became friends with Harry I would change the order of things." Fred shook his head.

"You know we love you more now. You're practically family." George nodded. Jet smiled.

"Please not because of Sirius, I hate him."

"Who can hate Sirius?" George questioned. Fred nudged him.

"Oh." Jet just smiled.

"Everything will come out slowly. But I just met my 'father' today and told him everything. And cause you guys are my friends, I told you."

"Sure thing! Now what's for dinner?" Jet smiled. George was always hungry.

"Can we see your house?" Fred went around the house inspecting it. "Bomb resistance?" Jet gave a sheepish grin.

"Heh, my mum had to do that because I kept 'inventing' potions." Fred gave a booming laugh.

They went back to Hogwarts where they saw Harry waiting for Jet in the common room.

"Er… can I talk to you, Jet?" Jet nodded. She walked up to him and sat next to him. "Actually I want to eat, so we'll talk in the kitchens." Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"Sure. Not much is left when you eat with George." Harry laughed. Together they walked to the kitchens.

"Where's…Sirius?" Jet asked

"He went with Maeve."

"Oh… You know…" Harry interrupted her.

"I remember you. You were always in trouble at school." Jet smiled.

"Yeah, since then I was always in trouble. I wanted to protect you at school, mum told me about you and I saw you as the brother I never had." Harry's eyes brimmed.

"A brother?" Jet smiled.

"Yeah. But you probably have Hermione and Ginny as sisters and Ron's family as brothers." Harry shook his head.

"I might, but I have someone closer." Jet smiled.

"Plus, Ginny? Sister? Oh I'm sure." She smiled devilishly at him.

"What?" Harry blushed.

"You're blushing!" Jet roared. "I see the way you look at her. Ron's going to kiiiill you!" She grinned.

"But you can change him in a pig can't you?" Harry smiled.

"What happened to him actually?"

"Maeve turned him back."

"Oh."

"You know, you should give him a chance." Jet shook her head.

"Whatever you want."

Days past and Christmas finally came.

"You come and Maeve too!" Fred shouted to Jet as he boarded the train. Harry was going home with Jet.

"Yeah sure! And I'll drop Harry off tonight." Harry squeezed Jet's hand tightly and felt himself at her house. He was still unfamiliar with her way of apparating, but it was a special kind that only a hand full in the world could do.

"Harry dear! Welcome again. Look what I found!" She showed him albums. Jet smiled at how her mother could seem so happy. Now that she had found Harry, she was ecstatic. Jet loved her mother's new personality.

"Listen Jet, can you transport me to Sirius' house?" Jet had grown much stronger with her new powers. Dumbledore reckoned it was because she was so happy, always surrounded with friends.

"I don't know…"

"But he's spending Christmas alone." Harry pouted.

"Fine! I'll take you." Jet ran up to her room and locked her door.

"Sorry about that." Maeve said. "She still hasn't forgiven him. Come look at these pictures though Harry, they're of your mum." Harry sat on a couch with Maeve and together they talked about the past.

Upstairs though Jet was seething with anger. She apparated to George's room.

"Hey." George yelled in shock.

"Jet! I'm not wearing anything!" Jet did the mistake of turning around while he said that and immediately turned around.

"Sorry!" She winced.

"What the hell are you doing here?" George frantically put his trousers on and donned a blue t-shirt.

"Now you can turn." The door opened and Fred entered.

"I thought I heard the dulcet tones of my dear brother. Jet dear, how are you? You know George, mum told you many times not to bring women after your shower." George blushed and Jet laughed.

"She came unscheduled." Jet sobered up.

"It's because I'm pissed off."

"Because Harry is with you?" Fred asked.

"No! Because of Sirius. Harry is making me take him to Sirius' house! I can't stand that man!" Fred and George looked at each other and frowned.

"Well…. Um… he's coming for Christmas here." George spat it out quickly and hid behind Fred. Jet looked up at him and gave a yell.

"That's it!" Jet apparated to her room leaving Fred and George confused.

Christmas came soon enough. Jet left early in the morning leaving her mum a note.

**Went to the hospital to do some help. Merry Christmas, love you loads!**

Please review :) I'm getting people adding me as a favourite author, Thanks! But it would be nice if you could review as well  I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Jet hummed Christmas songs as she bustled around the children's ward. She wanted to do a good deed before spending a horrible Christmas with Sirius. She knew she was going to blow up so she tried to counteract her future bad deeds with a good one. She put her presents under the Christmas tree and went around asking if anyone needed help. She read a story to the children and tucked them in. By nine o'clock she was done.

"Amelia, I'm done with my shift!" She yelled.

"See you on New Year's Eve then Jet!" Came a reply. Jet changed into her 'party' clothes. She donned a black tank top, she knew a roaring fire would make the room unbearable. She wore denim jeans and a white belt. She wore her new boots that her mum bought her in the summer sales.

Two minutes later she was at the front door of the Burrow. She got butterflies in her stomach and thoughts swam in her head. What if Fred and George were planning a huge prank to humiliate her? What if she had been dreaming that they were friends? What if… this Christmas, they knew how much she loved Christmas, they were planning on breaking her? She started to get goose bumps. Her hand hovered over the knob before it opened to reveal two grinning twins.

"Come on up, we have to plan a Christmas prank." Jet sputtered as they pulled her up the stairs.

"Jet? Is that you?" Maeve called from the living room.

"Yeah mum!" She motioned to the boys to go up, she would follow later.

"Hey everyone!" She waved. Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting on the floor looking at the presents.

"Come on! We want to open them. We get more presents this year, hooray!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, I think we should make new friends every year, just in time for Christmas." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes from her seat. She was in deep conversation with Maeve and Sirius.

"Hello Jet." Sirius gave her a friendly smile. Jet did not return it.

"Jet…" Maeve growled knowingly.

"Yes mum? I love you." She ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs. She took them two at a time and arrived at the Twin's room. She went in and was greeted with applause, and balloons and presents.

"Hey Jet! We're having a private Christmas party just us three." There was a glint in Fred's eye.

"Yeah, we sold so many products, thanks to you and your amazing witch skills, and we saved up to get presents for everyone. We got more for each other though, we're greedy." Jet grinned. She took out miniscule presents for everyone from her pocket.

"Those are our presents?" Their smile faltered.

"No silly!" She held them in her palm and they glowed. They soon became big and the smiles re appeared.

"Yey!"

For the next five minutes the only noise was wrapping paper being ripped apart. Exclaims were heard and so were 'cool' and 'awesome'.

"Thanks you guys!" Fred had given her a hair band that flashed different colours, an assortment of sweets, a prank book and a voucher for their future shop. George had gotten her chocolate, a set of new quills and different inks and a muggle book.

"No thank you! I love my new Gryffindor hat and scarf!" The lion was chasing the serpent and eating it. The hat was black and words Gryffindor, Beater flashed on it. Fred had gotten a new bat and George had gotten a new Quidditch Through The Ages.

"I think we're all happy!" Together, arm in arm, they bounded down the stairs to open their other presents. All members of the Gryffindor common room got scarves and something else. They all sat down and enjoyed a beautiful Christmas dinner cooked by Molly.

Everyone was inside but Maeve had decided to sneak outside. She was walking around when she felt another presence. Without looking up she knew it was Sirius.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied. They walked a bit in silence when Sirius stopped her by walking in front of her.

"I missed you, you know." Maeve sighed. She didn't want this now.

"I…I…" Sirius looked at her, his eyes hopeful. "I… had a baby" she finished. Sirius continued to walk.

"If I knew about her, even before…before, I would have stayed by you. I wouldn't have gone after Peter, and you know that. Why didn't you tell me?" Maeve hung her head. She couldn't tell him about the future.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine." Sirius growled. Maeve smiled.

"Do you want race?" She smiled at him. Sirius' breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Yes." Sirius transformed into his animagus form while Maeve changed into a white wolf. Padfoot turned his head to Maeve and nodded. Together they ran until they were too tired. When they changed back, Sirius was panting while Maeve looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Too much for you?" She teased. Sirius growled again. He quickly got her by the ankles and held her upside down. Maeve screamed.

"Sirius, put me down! We're not sixteen anymore." Sirius grinned and let go. Maeve fell into a heap on the floor.

"Ow!" Sirius grinned at her.

"Ooops, sorry." Maeve got up and started chasing him. Unfortunately for him, she had practised her running and was still really fast. She caught him and pinned him to the ground. She thrust his face deeper into the ground.

"Say Maeve is the best runner in the world. She's better than me and anyone else." Sirius refused.

"Say it." She pushed him harder. Sirius tackled her and their roles were reversed.

"Pinned ya!" He laughed. Maeve squirmed but his grip was too strong.

"Say, Sirius Black is the hottest guy in the world." Maeve shook her head. Sirius leaned in dangerously close. "Say it." He sang song. Again she shook her head. Sirius leaned in more and was so close that Maeve was blushing. "Say it." Maeve could see his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Sirius Black is the hottest guy in the world." She murmured. Sirius smiled satisfied and kissed her nose.

"That's better." He got off her and dusted himself off. Maeve held her hand out for help. He dragged her off the ground and she crashed into him so he held her to stabilise her. She looked up, into his eyes and flashbacks of Hogwarts came to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered James and Lily. Sirius noticed it and pushed her closer. He held her close, a shoulder to cry on, and rubbed her back.

"I miss them so much, you know?" Sirius nodded, he was too choked up to say anything. Maeve started sobbing in his shoulder but he continued to rub soothing circles on her back. For a while, nothing was heard; above, an owl was heard. Neither of them noticed the girl behind the tree spying on them, wiping a tear away and making her way back to the merry house.

"Come again!" Molly was calling from the door. Maeve and Jet were arm in arm, waiting to apparate back home. Sirius was hugging Harry. One look passed between him and Maeve, just that one second, but Jet was no fool. She squeezed her mum's arm and apparated.

"Home sweet Home!" Jet opened her arms and seated herself on the couch.

"Jet…" Her mother sounded apprehensive. "Jet… I need to talk to you." Jet looked up expectantly at her mum.

"Sure mum!" She was smiling. She had plans about getting her mother and Sirius together. He made her happy.

"Honey, I know that seeing Sirius has made you angry, but he is your father." Jet's smiled faltered. "I want you to have a relationship with your father, something you never had with me. I know all these years I've been a terrible mother but I do love you, and you have to know that."

"Mum, I know that! But I'm never going to reconcile with dad, you should know that. As for all these years, you being like this has made me who I am." Maeve sighed. She knew it was impossible to change Jet's mind.

"Ok then. But, I will change I promise. I want to tell you sorry for these years of being sad but I have to tell you something important. The future is changing from what I know it. I realised it the minute I… the minute…" Maeve looked down, she looked beside her, anywhere but at Jet. "The minute I had you…" Her brown eyes met the piercing blue of that of her daughter's. Jet didn't avert her eyes. She was silent. "Jet…?" Maeve asked hesitantly. Jet looked down and then at her mother again, breaking the spell that held her gaze.

"I… did I… I mean, am I the reason for… did I change it for good or bad?" She was picking half answers from the billion of questions that were brimming in her head. Maeve immediately sprang from her seat and sat next to her.

"Honey, it's nothing like that. Don't ever think that!" She slowly rang her fingers through her daughter's hair which slowly soothed her.

"Mum, I think it's time you told me the whole truth." Maeve smiled.

"You know what? I think it is." And for the whole night Maeve told her the tale we know about Harry Potter, from beginning to end. And that tale brought mother and daughter much closer than before.

It was a week since Maeve had told Jet everything she knew. Maeve was out with, with people from her work. Jet decided to visit Fred and George in the burrow.

"Guys?" She sat on Fred's bed and picked up his book. She couldn't see them anywhere so she decided to probe into George's mind.

'Georgie Porgie!" She yelled gleefully in her mind. From below she heard a yell and a table crashing.

"Jet??" He yelled from the kitchen.

'Think what you want to say to me, we're telepathic.'

'Jet?' He tried again.

'Yeah it's me. I'm in your room. I was bored. Where are you?'

'Having a late night snack with Fred. Mum and dad are at an order meeting and Sirius is with Ron and Hermione at Sirius' place.'

"Coming!!" Jet ran down the stairs and promptly ran into George.

"Hello" Fred pulled her off George and gave her a brotherly hug.

"How are you?" George gave her a hug as well.

"You want something to eat?"

"It's eleven o'clock…" The boys gave her a look. "so…sure I'll eat." She went back to the kitchen with them.

"What do you want?" Jet paused to think. She waved her hand.

"That looks so good! Where did you find it?" Jet grinned.

"Well, the sandwich is made from stuff in the fridge and the chicken, well your mum had the ingredients and magic made the rest." She grinned at them, picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite. "Should I take you guys to my place to watch a movie?" Fred and George knew about movies because Jet invited them once to her house and they had already seen Alias. They held her hand and apparated to her house.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked them, still holding the sandwich she had made.

"Well we finished Alias last time we were here. How about… oooo this one look interesting. The interpreter…" George picked up the DVD from her book case.

"And man is she hot!" Fred snatched the DVD from his brother and stared at the girl on the cover.

"Well, I'll have to explain some of the muggle things to you, like the UN." Jet put the DVD in the machine. During the movie she fell asleep on George's shoulder. Fred looked at him and grinned. George looked at Jet and then at Fred.

"Shut up." He smiled and stroked Jet's hair. When the movie was over, Maeve entered the house and saw the two boys cleaning the area which they had littered with empty crisp packets.

"Boys?" They looked around, startled.

"Hey Ms. Morrison." They whispered and pointed at Jet. Maeve nodded. George carefully scooped her up in his arms and slowly took her upstairs.


End file.
